House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 3 part 2
by HOAFan99
Summary: The sibunas seek help from Joy when Victor traps them in the study


he Sibuna gang are all inside Frobisher's secret study. Victor stands outside the study waiting for them to come out.

"Okay guys so what do we have?" asks Nina. KT pulls the letter out of her pocket.

"Well we have a letter from Sarah explaining basically nothing" says KT.

"Well if she wrote in Latin she probably wanted it to be kept secret" Says Eddie.

"Secondly, we still don't know who took Nina's phone and what they know about us" Says Patricia. Nina looks around the room and sees the big mirror that they used to deflect the light from the booby trap.

"What's that?" asks Nina. She gestures over to the big mirror which Eddie picks up. Amber stares at herself in the mirror.

"This is how we get past the first booby trap in the tunnels" Says Eddie. He sets it down back in place.

"Maybe its Victor who knows" Says Amber. Everyone looks at Amber with confused facial expressions.

"Think about it; who is always angry with us for snooping around the house?" asks Amber.

"Victor" says Alfie

"Who knew about the Chosen one and the Osirian before anyone else?"

"Victor" says Alfie

"Well it could also be Robert Frobisher-Smythe" Says Fabian

"I doubt my great-grandfather would be trying to figure us out" says KT

"Exactly, if I was him I'd be worrying about what wrinkle cleanser I should use" says Amber. Victor knocks over a glass which breaks on the ground

"What was that?" asks Patricia. Eddie get's up and looks through the hole in the bookcase and sees Victor inside the cellar

"It's victor!" Eddie whispers.

"What do we do now?" asks KT quietly. Fabian whips out his phone and starts texting Joy.

"What are you doing?" asks Nina quietly.

"I think we need a little help from a past Sibuna member" Fabian whispers. Meanwhile, Joy, Jerome, Willow and Mara are all upstairs in the living room. Jerome and Joy sit on the couch listening to music while Willow and Mara study at the Dining table.

"Does anyone else fin it weird that we're usually the only ones here most of the time?" asks Willow.

"Come to think of it that is pretty weird" says Mara. Joy receives the text from Fabian.

"You've got to be kidding me!" says Joy. She gets up and goes into the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" asks Jerome. Joy nods and fills up a bowl with water. She opens the cupboard under the sink and pours the water inside it.

"Victor!" Joy calls out. Victor comes out from the cellar and goes into the kitchen.

"What is child!?" asks victor sternly.

"I was just about to get a snack from the fridge and I saw water coming out of the cupboard. I think the pipes may have sprung a leak" says Joy. Victor looks inside the cupboard. The Sibuna gang slowly goes up the stairway hoping that Victor doesn't hear them come up the stairs. Fabian gets out from the cellar and sees Joy in the kitchen. He mouths the words "thank you" to Joy. Joy notices what Fabian says and mouths the words "you owe me" back to Fabian. The Sibuna gang all head up to their rooms. Nina goes up into Patricia, Amber, and KT's room to spend the night inside. A couple hours later everyone is sound asleep. When midnight hits Joy, Jerome, Alfie and Patricia get up in a trance. They start to repeat the sounds "srehctaw eht fo eraweb". The chant soon wakes KT, Amber and Nina.

"Patricia…shut up!" says Amber as she throws a pillow at Patricia.

"Oh no! Not again!" exclaims KT. KT, Amber and Nina get out of bed.

"What do you mean not again?" asks Nina

"They did this last year!" says KT.

"Who's they?" asks Amber

"Patricia, Joy, Alfie and Jerome". Eddie runs into the room

"She's doing it too?" asks Eddie.

"Yep it's happening again" KT says as she takes out her phone.

"Can someone please explain to us what's going on?" asks Nina.

"It's a long story" says Eddie

"Bullet points Eddie, Bullet points" says Amber.

"Uh, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, Joy are the descendants of Frobisher's expedition party. Last year this is how their ancestors communicated with them. Hey, guess that wasn't such a long story" says Eddie. Eddie sits down next to Patricia. KT records Patricia's voice and then plays it backwards. It says "Beware of the watchers". Mara walks inside the room

"Guys Joy's doing it again!" says Mara. She looks at Patricia and notices she's doing the same thing as well.

"And so is Patricia?!" Mara says. Mara looks at Eddie, KT, Amber and Nina.

"What's going on?" asks Mara


End file.
